


Alone Time

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When Kolivan is away, Antok is alone to play.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the fics as much as I am posting them from my tumblr sinfultrails. I’m so sorry for the spamming but I have a lot and once I get at least all of them on here, there will be less of a flood of fics.
> 
> My Gf helped inspire this.
> 
> Anyways any questions IM me or send me an ask on my tumblr. Enjoy!

Antok turned over on to his side, huffing softly.

It’s been a few days since Kolivan had gone on his mission and he was beginning to grow antsy not having him there. No morning nuzzles, no waking up to grooming, no affectionate tail tugging…..

The big galra’s tail swished back and forth as he turned over on to Kolivan’s side of the bed, pulling the blanket over himself with a heavy sigh. He just….wished he’d hurry home already….

The slowly pulled his mate’s pillow to his chest, and presses his face into it. He took in a deep breath and purred slowly. He took in another breath of the mixed scent of sweat, fine fur and luxite.

A shiver ran down his spine as he held it a little closer, imagining it was Kolivan for a little bit.

He blushed a little as he breathed in more of the scent. Imagining his mate’s warm body pressing against his, feeling along that lovely figure, and holding him close as possible….

Pleasant warmth spread through him and letting off a soft groan as his tail swishes slightly. It burned slightly between his legs oh so sweetly as he gripped the pillow tightly.

Oh….it has been quite a while hasn’t it?

He shifted around a moment as he slipped his hand down slowly between his thighs, purring quietly as he rubs at himself through his pajama bottoms. Groping over his slit, and moving over his cock. He blushed softly and let out a soft sound.

“Mmmmmm…..Kol…” he mewled, as he slipped his hand down into his pants, gripping his slowly hardening member with a moan. He pumped himself slowly, feeling the foreskine shift under his fingers as pre cum starts to leak out.

He pressed his forehead against the pillow panting, “O-oh…! Mmmmm…aaahaaa…”

He felt the slick slowly drip out of him, feeling it drip over his balls as he raised his hips up.

His tail swished a moment, before the tip of it lightly rubs over his clit. He nuzzled the pillow more shivering.

“O-oooooh…mmmm….Please….!” He presses the tip of his tail over the soft folds, pressing at the entrance teasingly before pushing it in.

A soft sob escaped him as he starts pumping himself a bit harder, legs trembling as he gasps “Oh quiznak…..! Kolivan….!”

He slowly started to hump into his hand and nuzzle the pillow more. His tail wasn’t Kolivan’s phallus….nor was his hand that pretty slit…..but it’s enough.

He bit into the soft fabric of his mate’s pillow groaning and growling as he arched, spreading the precum over his shaft with each stroke. He curses as his legs shake mewling softly, “Ghk….mmmm….!”

He barely heard the quiet creak of the door open.

“K-Kooool I’m so close……!” He panted as he clenched around his tail “I…I need to….ooooh….!”

He freezes at a soft chuckle from behind him and snaps his head around to look, his yellow eyes widening.

A familiar stood at the end of the bed, with his arms crossed and his yellow eyes glowing softly in the dark.

“Well someone certainly missed me,”

Antok blushed and shivered mewling “K…Kol….!”

Kolivan purred as she slowly moved in to the bed beside him, leaning in towards his mate and kissing him lightly….before slipping his hand down to grope his thigh.

“I missed you too my dear Antok….”


End file.
